


Friendship is Forever, but the Night is Young

by Shamrock3185



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hollstein - Freeform, Hollstein Smut, Sex, Smut, dimwit squad, ginger squad, hollstein fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamrock3185/pseuds/Shamrock3185
Summary: Almost three years after the near apocalypse at Silas, the six friends (Danny, Kirsch, LaF, Perry, Carmilla, and Laura) have all moved on with their lives, living in different cities and going to different universities, yet remaining best friends. They meet up twice a year, and this summer they are all getting together at Danny and Kirsch's off-campus apartment for a week of fun. There are three chapters to this short story, and they're all about the friends re-connecting, having fun, and Laura and Carmilla having some fun of their own. *wink wink*





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut or anything pornographic, so I hope it's decent and I hope you enjoy reading the story! Comments and feedback are always welcome. If you liked this story, check out my other two Carmilla stories: "I'll Take Care of You" & "I Will Catch You if You Fall."

Throughout life, friendships come and go. But some things cement that friendship, certain trials and tribulations you go through together as people and as a group that are the foundation for a lifelong connection. When Laura Hollis went away to Silas University at nineteen years old, she found many things there that she never anticipated: Supernatural beings, for example. Finding her soulmate, who also happened to have been a vampire up until not that long ago and over three hundred years old. Fighting undead creatures, living in a magical library, and freeing a god that had possessed her floor don for several months. But the most important thing to come out of all this, with the exception of her and Carmilla’s love, was her best friends: Perry, LaFontaine, Danny, and Kirsch. 

After stopping the apocalypse, the friends had all transferred to different universities and lived in different places, but their friendship remained intact. They agreed to always make an effort to be in each other’s lives, and truth be told, it wasn’t much of an effort at all. Between texting, Skype, social media, and get togethers in person, they all kept in contact over the years. Twice a year they took turns hosting a party at their dorms or apartments, always at the same time: right before Christmas, and during summer break. 

It was early June, and Laura had just finished her junior year at the University of Toronto, classes having ended late in August. She and Carmilla packed up and drove to Ontario, heading to Danny and Kirsch’s off-campus apartment. Danny and Kirsch were hosting their bi-annual get together this year at their place, with Laura, Carmilla, LaFontaine, and Perry staying for a week.

Laura and Carmilla were staying at the same hotel as LaFontaine and Perry, something Carmilla wasn’t entirely pleased about. Not that she didn’t like Perry and LaF, but to Carmilla, her time with Laura in Ontario meant one thing and one thing only: lots and lots of hotel sex. However, with the ginger squad being just a few doors down, she knew the next week would be nothing more than their days spent running around outside, touring the city, trying new restaurants and seeing the sights, their nights filled with bar hopping and hotel room slumber parties. 

When Laura and Carmilla pulled up to their hotel, the Sheraton, they found the ginger squad already waiting for them, leaning against their car in the parking lot.

“Perry! LaF!” Laura yelled happily, jumping out of the passenger’s seat and running up to the redheads, wrapping them in a hug. Carmilla smirked and parked the car, following her tiny gay across the parking lot.

“Laura!” Perry exclaimed jubilantly. “It’s so great to see you again. I miss being your floor don.”  
“I miss it too, Perr.” Laura laughed, unwrapping herself from her friends.   
“Good to see you again, Frosh.” LaF said, giving her a light punch on the arm.   
“You too.” Laura said, rubbing her shoulder.

At that moment, LaFontaine spotted Carmilla, who had just joined the group. 

“Carmilla!” Perry squealed, wrapping her arms around Carmilla and quickly letting go. 

Carmilla stiffened at the unwanted contact, pouting and sighing. Laura giggled next to her. 

Perry smiled and took a step back, used to Carmilla’s personality. 

“What are you doin’ out in the sun, Dracula?” LaF teased, hugging Carmilla tight because they knew the ex-vampire hated it.  
“What the frilly hell?” Carmilla growled, squirming until LaFontaine let go and scowling at them. “Ever heard of personal space, gingersnap?”   
“Ever heard of normal human behavior?” LaF chided, smiling and completely unaffected by Carmilla’s words. “Or are you still not used to being a regular mortal like the rest of us after all this time?”

LaF caught Laura’s eye and they both burst out laughing. Carmilla threw Laura a dirty look, but Laura just nudged her with her shoulder and reached over, taking her girlfriend’s hand and interlocking their fingers. No matter what Carmilla said, and despite the fact that she would rather be tortured to death than admit it, Carmilla loved their friends, too. Even Danny, which Laura never thought in a million years would happen. However, once Kirsch came along and swept her away with his “bromantic sweetness” as he called it, Carmilla warmed up to her once her sights were off of Laura.

“Clearly not as used to it as you are having a Terminator eye.” Carmilla retorted.

After the incident with the Dean and the world almost ending (in which LaF lost one of their eyes), LaFontaine had a fake eye made by an eye specialist. Once they and Perry returned to college (they both attended McGill University in Montreal) LaFontaine took it upon themself to build a robotic eye, which they now wore everywhere. It was one of a kind, equipped with a camera, memory card, and flashlight. It looked nothing like a normal eye, more like a small webcam stuck into their eye socket, but LaFontaine wore it well, and after a while, even Perry was able to get used to it.

“Carm!” Laura said, shaking her head at her girlfriend.  
“Oh, it’s fine, Laura.” LaF said, holding up a hand. “Wednesday Adams over here is just jealous she doesn’t have her superpowers anymore.”

Carmilla opened her mouth to reply, but was fortunately stifled by Perry reminding them all that they needed to check into their rooms. Giving her a grateful look, Laura pulled on Carmilla’s hand and they walked side by side, Laura standing on tiptoe to kiss her on the cheek. Carmilla smiled, turning her head and kissing Laura on the lips, happy to be on vacation with her tiny gay girlfriend, even if she did have to share her with four other people.

LaFontaine and Perry walked in front of them, both of them holding hands as well. It only took about a week of time after everything that happened in the pit before their lifelong love got the better of them and they cracked, finally becoming an official couple. They swung their clasped hands back and forth as they walked, Perry taller but LaFontaine faster.


	2. Chapter Two

After checking into their hotel rooms, which were very nice, and putting their things away, Laura, Carmilla, Perry, and LaFontaine all climbed into Perry’s car. She drove a white Volkswagen Jetta, which was way more roomy and comfortable compared to Carmilla’s Camaro. Perry drove and LaF sat in the front passenger seat, leaving Carmilla and Laura together in the back. Perry, LaFontaine, and Laura took great pleasure in torturing Carmilla on the fifteen minute car ride, blasting pop music and singing along loudly. Carmilla looked murderous until Laura caught her eye, smiling and winking at her, throwing her hands up above her head and rolling her hips and stomach seductively to the music. Carmilla inhaled sharply, her hand moving to Laura’s thigh. They “played” in the back seat completely uninterrupted until the car stopped in front of an apartment complex, Perry shutting off the motor and the music.

“This is it.” LaF said, checking the GPS on their phone. 

Carmilla looked seriously disgruntled as LaFontaine and Perry opened up their doors and slid out, her hand sliding off of Laura’s thigh reluctantly. Laura leaned over in the back seat, and under the guise of kissing her girlfriend on the cheek, whispered in Carmilla’s ear,

“Be on your best behavior today and I’ll be naughty for you in the room later.” 

Carmilla flushed and smirked, Laura nipping at her ear lobe before getting out of the car.

All four of them waited eagerly outside of door number forty-seven, Perry having knocked loudly. They could hear two voices inside, the sound of footsteps, and then the doorknob being turned.

The door opened to reveal Danny, beaming at them.

“Hey!” She exclaimed, as Perry immediately wrapped her in a hug.

Unlike Carmilla, Danny was still a vampire. She looked the same, just a bit older. He skin was porcelain pale and her hair dark as Carmilla’s, cut a little shorter to hang down to her shoulder blades. She was almost as tall as the door frame, leaning down to hug a beaming Laura after letting go of LaF. 

“How are you, Danny?” Laura asked happily, returning the hug.   
“Just great, Lois Lane.” Danny joked, rubbing Laura’s back with her hand. “You?”  
“I’m having a blast already.” Laura said as they let go of each other.

She could feel Carmilla’s eyes on her, staring hard enough to burn through metal. She had never quite gotten over that Laura and Danny had a thing for each other. Laura couldn’t understand why there was still so much tension there, as she and Danny were over before they even started, Carmilla being her soulmate, as she told her girlfriend time and time again. But, in a guilty way, Laura kind of liked Carmilla being jealous. It made her feel wanted and protected. 

Laura stepped back, standing next to Carmilla again, and gave her a “remember what I said, babe” look, returning her hand to Carm’s, lacing their fingers together. Carmilla looked assuaged, then turned to Danny and said,

“Xena.”  
“Fang face.” Danny replied flatly. 

She stood back to let them in, Laura, Carmilla, LaFontaine, and Perry walking inside, the door shutting behind them softly.

Danny and Kirsch’s apartment was nice. Not very big, but neither was Carmilla and Laura’s. The walls were painted a neutral, light green color, the blinds rolled up so that sunlight poured in, illuminating the room. The air conditioner was humming, turned on and keeping the apartment cool in the summer heat. There was upbeat, pleasant music playing quietly in the background, a string of red solo cup lights hanging from the ceiling, the coffee table in the center of the room weighed down with snacks and alcoholic drinks. 

As Laura, Carmilla, LaF, and Perry were checking out the apartment, Kirsch came walking out of the kitchen and spotted them immediately.

“Dudes!” He yelled happily, running around to wrap each of them in a hug, including Carmilla, who just sighed and stood still, resigned to the fact that she was going to have her personal space repeatedly violated this week. 

Kirsch was almost as tall as Danny, his brown hair grown out slightly longer, neatly combed to his head. He wore his goofy, toothy smile as he beamed at them all, unable to sit still like an excited child.

“I’m so stoked we’re all back together!” He said. 

Danny came into view and wrapped her arm around Kirsch’s waist, kissing him on the cheek. Kirsch wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled wider.

“Why don’t we sit down and eat?” Danny suggested. “Are you guys hungry?”   
“Are you kidding?” LaF said, bee-lining for the snacks and alcohol. “I’m starving.”

Perry sighed.

“LaFontaine, we just ate an hour ago! You’re going to give yourself a stomach ache!”

The six friends spent the entire day having a party in Danny and Kirsch’s apartment. They ate and drank, danced around like fools and chased each other around the room. A few hours later, after the sun had gone down and everyone was tired out, some of them drunk (LaFontaine and Kirsch, namely) all six of them were lounging on the couch, red solo cups in hand, talking and laughing.

“I can’t believe it’s almost been three years since Silas.” Danny said, curled up next to Kirsch with her head on his chest.  
“I know.” Laura agreed, sitting on Carmilla’s lap with Carm’s arms snaked around her waist. “It feels like a lifetime ago, doesn’t it?”   
“Yeah.” Perry laughed, nodding, LaFontaine and Kirsch giggling like school girls over on the other side of the couch, spilling beer on themselves in their fit of laughter, both of them red in the face. “We’ve changed so much since then. It’s like, we are the same people, but at the same time we’re not.”  
“We’ve matured, is what you’re trying to say.” Carmilla said in her low voice from behind Laura’s back, peaking her head around. “Which is a good thing. Going through something so extraordinary and traumatizing, so life and death, you either grow or you die.”  
“Way to bring the mood down, Mistress of the Snark.” Danny replied.

Laura could feel Carmilla on the verge of saying something not-so-nice, her body tensing, so in an attempt to quell her girlfriend, Laura nonchalantly dug her hips and ass into Carmilla, rolling her lower body. Carmilla let out a low moan only Laura could hear, letting her hands fall from Laura’s waist to her thighs.

“So, like, it has a laser beam and everything?” Kirsch asked in shock and awe, staring drunkenly at LaFontaine.   
“Not a lazerbream, a flashlight.” LaF slurred, eliciting a laugh from the group.   
“So cool!” Kirsch exclaimed, throwing his arms up sloppily. 

Perry huffed and Danny shook her head, burying it further in Kirsch’s chest. 

“So, what’s the deal for tomorrow?” Laura asked. 

She needed to anchor herself to reality as Carmilla’s hands slid higher and higher up her thighs, her fingers dancing across her skin, pressing unseen kisses to Laura’s back. Laura was inwardly cursing herself, yet grateful she chose to wear her tight, short jean shorts. She was starting to lose herself in Carmilla’s touch and kisses.

“Well, if no one’s too hungover to go,” Danny started, throwing Kirsch and LaFontaine a half reproachful, half amused look, “I thought we could all go to Niagara Falls. And there’s this museum, the Royal Ontario Museum- Kirsch and I have been there like a million times- that has all kinds of natural history and science exhibits. Wanna check it out?”   
“YES!” LaFontaine exclaimed, making everyone laugh again, Laura almost choking on her beer.   
“Oh, LaFontaine.” Perry sighed, shaking her head.  
“And, again, if no one’s too hungover from tonight,” Danny continued, “there’s this really cool bar, it’s called Woody’s. I thought we could all go get drinks?”  
“We’re in.” Carmilla said. “Anything that makes frat boy and the ginger terminator this funny is more than okay with me.”  
“Don’t call him-” Danny began, but she was interrupted by LaFontaine.

LaF, who apparently had to pee “really, really badly” tried to stand up and realized a second too late that they were way too drunk to walk. They fell onto the hardwood floor with a loud thump.

Danny, Kirsch, Laura, and Carmilla were in tears from laughter.

“LaFontaine!” Perry yelled, hurrying across the room to kneel down beside them, a look of worry on her face.  
“I’m ‘kay!” LaF slurred, getting up with Perry’s help and leaning heavily on her, swaying on the spot.  
“I think it’s time to call it a night.” Perry said, looking like a disgruntled mother hen whose children were out of control.  
“Yeah, as fun as this has been, I’d have to agree with that.” Danny said, turning around slightly to find Kirsch passed out, his red solo cup still in hand, his head on her shoulder and slightly snoring. “If we keep going like this, we won’t be doing anything tomorrow.”   
“I think that’s a good idea.” Laura said, noticing how wet she was when she stood up. 

Carmilla stood up and threw an arm around Laura’s waist, holding her girlfriend close to her and squeezing her hip gently. Laura bit her lip. 

“How am I going to get you back to the hotel like this, LaFontaine?” Perry said impatiently, as LaF continued to sway on the spot.   
“You know what?” Danny said, untangling herself from Kirsch and standing up, stretching her arms and legs. “You guys can just crash here tonight if you want. I know you payed for a hotel and everything, but I just think it’ll be easier than trying to get them back in the car, up the steps…”

Danny trailed off, and the point wasn’t lost on Perry. 

“I think that’s a good idea. Thanks, Danny.”   
“Don’t mention it.” Danny yawned, waving her hand.   
“Um, Perry.” Carmilla piped up. 

There was something odd in Carmilla’s voice that made Laura turn her head and look at her.

“Do you think it would be okay if Laura and I borrowed your car tonight?” Carmilla continued, as Danny covered up Kirsch with a blanket and Perry finally gave up on trying to keep LaFontaine on their feet, letting them sink to the floor, where they curled up in a ball and passed out. “Just to go back to the hotel. We splurged on the king size bed and I’m really tired. We could just… drive it back tomorrow afternoon before we go to Niagara Falls?”   
“Sure.” Perry said, not thinking twice, turning back to LaFontaine.

Danny gave Carmilla a slightly offended look, then her eyes dropped to Carmilla’s arm around Laura’s waist, her hand squeezing at Laura’s hips, and immediately understood. She smirked and rolled her eyes, bending over the coffee table and starting to pick up empty cups and containers.

“Do you want any help cleaning up?” Laura asked, as Carmilla got the car keys from Perry.  
“No, that’s alright.” Danny said honestly, hugging Laura goodbye. “Seems like you’ve got bigger plans tonight, anyway.”

Laura blushed crimson and Danny laughed.

“See ya tomorrow, Hollis.”

After saying goodbye to everyone who was still conscious, Laura and Carmilla left Danny and Kirsch’s apartment, getting into Perry’s car. Carmilla drove and Laura sat in the passenger seat. They were headed back to their hotel room where, truth be told, Carmilla did splurge on a king sized bed, but both of them knew that even though it was already eleven o’clock, their night was far from over.


	3. Chapter Three- Final Chapter

The fun started before they even got back to the hotel.

Laura’s left hand silently snaked over the center console and gripped Carmilla’s thigh tightly, eliciting a small moan from her girlfriend. Carmilla’s eyes quickly flashed in her direction and she gave Laura a smirk. 

“Although I appreciate the enthusiasm,” Carmilla began, “you do realize I’m trying to drive, Sundance?” 

Laura saw her hands grip a little tighter on the steering wheel and smiled. Just one touch and she could get Carmilla hot and bothered. The June night was warm, the roads mostly clear, the inside of the car dark. And the hotel was only fifteen minutes away.

“You can multi-task.” Laura said seductively, unbuckling her seat belt and sliding over in her seat so that she was close to Carmilla. She brushed her dark locks away and started kissing her, making her way down her jaw to her neck, where she kissed softly at Carmilla’s pulse point before sucking and nipping at it.

Carmilla let out a moan, letting go of the wheel with one hand to wrap it in Laura’s blonde locks.

“Multi-tasking won’t help us if we crash, cupcake.” She groaned. Her voice was strained with sexual tension. Laura knew she didn’t want her to stop.  
“I trust you.” Laura whispered against her neck. 

Carmilla shivered, gripping Laura’s hair a little tighter. She let her fingers lightly massage her girlfriend’s scalp, making Laura close her eyes, enjoying the pleasant sensation. Her right hand found Carmilla’s thigh again, gripping it and tracing light patterns across her pale skin with her fingertips. Carmilla spread her legs apart as much as she could while Laura slowly ran her hand up, teasing her. Finally, she let her hand slide down Carmilla’s center, feeling how wet her girlfriend already was. Fortunately for both of them, Carmilla pressed down on the gas pedal and got them back to the hotel in record time.

They entered the building calmly, walking as fast as they could without running. Laura’s hand was clasped in Carmilla’s, Carmilla flushed and dragging her girlfriend along. The middle aged woman behind the desk paid them no attention, and they slipped into the elevator unnoticed. 

As soon as Laura pressed the number four and the doors slid shut, Carmilla pushed her up against the elevator wall roughly, their lips crashing together. Laura’s hands tugged on the waist band of Carmilla’s shorts as Carmilla cupped Laura’s face in her hands, licking her lower lip and asking for entrance. Laura obliged and Carmilla immediately slipped her tongue into her mouth, kissing her girlfriend hungrily. 

Too soon for their liking, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Carmilla and Laura broke apart, Carmilla grabbing Laura by the wrist and dragging her down the hall, practically jogging to their room.

As soon as their hotel room door was shut, Carmilla pushed Laura up against it, resuming their kiss. Laura snaked her hands through Carmilla’s dark curls, occasionally giving them a gentle tug. Carmilla let her hands wander, slipping them up Laura’s shirt and cupping her breasts, roughly squeezing them. Laura moaned into her mouth and Carmilla bit her bottom lip, tugging on it a bit before assuaging it with a gentle lick. 

“Bed. Now.” Laura gasped through their kisses.

She backed Carmilla across the room, their lips never breaking contact until they reached the bed. The back of Carmilla’s knees buckled as she hit the mattress and she fell back, Laura landing on top of her. With Carmilla’s help, she climbed on top of her, straddling Carmilla’s thighs. 

Carmilla sat up and pulled Laura’s top off, Laura following in her steps as she took off Carmilla's shirt and unbuttoned her pants. Carmilla let her hands slide up Laura’s back, unclasping her bra and quickly tossing it to the floor. She sucked roughly down Laura’s neck and collarbone, leaving a trail of bruises in her wake, until she reached her breasts. Laura threw back her head and gasped as Carmilla sucked her nipple into her mouth, running her tongue across it and giving it a gentle nip with her teeth. She gave the same treatment to the other breast, Laura dragging her nails down Carmilla’s back, causing her to moan. The stinging sensation felt so good; Carmilla was smiling against Laura’s chest, imagining all the marks, scratches, and bruises they would have tomorrow. 

Without any warning, Carmilla flipped them so that she was on top of Laura, Laura lying with her back against the mattress. Laura buried her hands in Carmilla’s hair as Carmilla began trailing open mouth kisses down Laura’s flat stomach, enjoying the way her muscles tensed with every kiss. 

“Carm…” Laura moaned, giving Carmilla’s hair a gentle tug. “Faster. I need more…” 

The ache between her legs was throbbing; she knew she was soaking wet.

“Sit tight, cupcake.” Carmilla said in her low, sexy voice, smirking against Laura’s hips.

She kissed all the sensitive spots, sucking bruises onto Laura’s hips as she teased her waistline with her tongue. Laura was squirming under her, moaning and panting, becoming impatient. But Carmilla loved teasing her, loved making her beg, so Laura could wait just a bit longer. 

Settling between her legs, Carmilla sucked roughly at Laura’s inner thighs, slowly making her way up. Laura’s legs twitched when Carmilla nipped at them, gently biting before kissing the soft, warm skin lovingly.

“Hips up.” She said, gripping the waistband of Laura’s pants. 

Laura obeyed immediately, digging her heels into the mattress and lifting up enough for Carmilla to wiggle her shorts and underwear down in one go. Tossing them across the room, Carmilla quickly took off her pants, then settled down between Laura’s legs, sliding them over her shoulders. She slid her fingers through Laura’s wet folds, making the blonde girl moan loudly. 

“God, you’re so wet, Laura.” Carmilla said, circling Laura’s clit with her fingertips, adding a slight bit of pressure every time she went around.   
“Carm, please…” Laura begged, gripping the sheets tightly, the throbbing between her legs becoming unbearable. “Please fuck me…” 

Carmilla dipped her head down and gave one long lick through Laura’s folds, tasting her wetness. It was her favorite flavor. Nothing compared to the taste of Laura.

Laura moaned loudly, one hand gripping her breast, the other finding Carmilla’s holding her hips down and grabbing it.

Carmilla continued to run her tongue through Laura’s folds a few more times before gently easing her lips around her clit, sucking it into her mouth. Laura’s back arched up, her breath caught in her throat.

“Carmilla! Fuck!”

Carmilla moaned into her girlfriend, continuing to suck her clit, occasionally lashing it with her tongue, making Laura’s hips buck in pleasure. Laura’s moans were getting louder, Carmilla’s name spilling from her lips along with a plethora of swear words.

Carmilla removed her mouth and teased Laura’s entrance with two fingers before pushing them in, feeling how tight and turned on her girlfriend was.

Laura let out a desperate, high pitched sound, biting her lip and turning her head to the side. Carmilla thrust into her gently at first, climbing up Laura’s body and peppering her stomach and chest with kisses, circling her clit with her thumb. She put her free hand down on the mattress by Laura’s head to steady herself, picking up the pace and thrusting into Laura harder, watching with pleasure as the blonde girl gasped and moaned, squirming with pleasure and rising to meet her thrusts.

“Carm… Carmilla….fuck….don’t stop, babe!”  
“I want you to scream, Laura.” Carmilla growled in her ear, nipping and sucking at her earlobe. “I want every single person on this floor to known my name. I want them to know how good I’m fucking you.” 

She slipped a third finger in and pounded into Laura faster. Laura was shrieking now, pulling Carmilla’s hair and scraping her nails down the pale girl’s back. The veins in her neck were throbbing and her words were becoming incomprehensible as she got closer and closer to the edge.

“C-Carm… I c-can’t…Oh fuck!...Please!...” 

Carmilla took one of Laura’s legs and fully extended it, Laura’s ankle above her head. Laura screamed and writhed in pleasure, gripping Carmilla’s shoulders and trying to pull her in closer. She was squeezing Carmilla’s fingers. 

Carmilla curled her fingers, finding just the right spot and pressing down.

“Oh…my GOD!” Laura practically screamed. “Carm…I’m gonna…You…I…”  
“Come for me, creampuff.” Carmilla said, watching Laura’s face hungrily.

Laura’s eyes rolled back into her head, her back arching up as stars exploded behind her eyes. She came so hard she let out a sob instead of a scream. Carmilla felt Laura empty herself onto her palm, slowing her thrusts and pulling out slowly so Laura could ride out her orgasm.

When Laura finally did come down from her high, she opened her eyes, gasping for breath, to see Carmilla on the other side of her, propped up on her elbow, watching her come down.

Laura rolled over and curled into her girlfriend, burying her face in Carmilla’s neck as Carmilla wrapped her arms protectively around Laura, tracing invisible patterns on her back with her fingertips.

“You came so hard, cupcake.” Carmilla said, kissing Laura’s temple. 

Laura laughed. 

“Yeah, it’s a good thing they have room service, because these sheets are definitely gonna have to be washed.”

She untangled herself and crawled on top of Carmilla, Carmilla’s legs wrapped around her waist.

“Especially once I’m done with you.” Laura said, bending down to kiss her, cupping her girlfriend’s pale face in her hands and smiling. “You were very well behaved today. And I intend on keeping my promise.”


End file.
